1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female terminal to be connected to a male terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a female terminal described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H04-147580 is known as the one to be connected to a male terminal. This female terminal includes a tubular portion into which the male terminal is to be inserted. A resilient piece to be resiliently brought into contact with the male terminal inserted into the tubular portion is formed in the tubular portion. The male terminal is sandwiched between this resilient piece and an inner wall surface of the tubular portion, whereby the male terminal and the female terminal are electrically connected.
With the female terminal according to the above configuration, if at least one of the male terminal and the female terminal is relatively twisted about an axis of an inserting direction of the male terminal into the tubular portion, a clearance is formed between the resilient piece and the male terminal and a proper contact pressure with the male terminal may not be obtained. Then, electrical connection reliability of the male terminal and the female terminal may be reduced.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a female terminal capable of providing electrical connection reliability to a male terminal even if at least one of the male terminal and the female terminal is twisted.